


The Color Purple

by EternalHope7



Series: White Roses [4]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Diana (Wonder Woman) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, No Plot/Plotless, Rape, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Throne Sex, Top Clark Kent, Top Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Kal-El and Diana loved Bruce even after he'd opposed them.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: White Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Color Purple

Kal-El's throne had undergone several modifications since Bruce had been converted to the Regime's cause. The changes had been minor hassles and more than worth it in the end. It was wider, more comfortable, and let him do this. Bruce's head flopped back against his shoulder and Kal chuckled as he reached up and held the man. Bruce's normally bright purple eyes were unfocused and distant. The Kryptonian smirked against the pale skin of their human's neck before he lightly nibbled at it. Bruce shuddered. The Kryptonian kept up his slow and steady pace - Bruce felt so good stretched wide around him again. _This_ was where he belonged, not out on a battlefield fighting against them. Why hadn't the other man been able to see it? Kal sucked a breath in and refocused on his own gradually growing pleasure. That was the past. Kal and Diana had made Bruce see the errors of his ways. He would enjoy the here and now.

The far door to his throne room opened. Kal met Diana's gaze. She strode forward and wordlessly took to the air as she shed her armor. She'd arrived fresh from her patrol across the European continent. He'd ask her for a status update once they were done. The woman floated down and gently rested her knees on Bruce's thighs. So careful. They always had to be so careful with their human. Neither one of them dared give him access to the pills that would let him take the full force of their love. They'd stripped his Batman persona from him and torn down every resistance he had, but the risk was always there. Bruce was _Bruce_ , after all. Kal felt the moment she sank down onto the man - Bruce's groan was low and desperate. Diana shuddered before she reached for the man. The Amazon tilted his head back so she could kiss him. Bruce's whimpers were cut off as she gripped the hair at the back of his neck to hold him in place. Kal felt his innards clench tighter at the sight. Even sex was a war for the Amazon - a battle she always dominated. Kal kept his right hand on Bruce's hip, his left trailing up the human's chest. He kept his touch teasingly light as he rubbed his thumb over Bruce's nipples. Diana drew back and let the man gasp for air. Her heated gaze locked on Kal and she leaned forward. Rao, he loved her kisses. So _unrelenting_.

Bruce drew in ragged breaths as Kal continued to rock up into him. That warmth and the tightening of the former hero's walls around him left Kal panting as well. His hand tightened on Bruce's hip as he and Diana finally settled into a matching rhythm. They pulled a whine from the man and the Kryptonian groaned as the tightness in his lower body finally released. Waves of pleasure surged through him as he came. The Amazon lowered a hand between her legs - her fine features went sharp and hard as she followed him into climax. Bruce was last, his whimpers going high and frail before he trembled through own climax. Their human sagged back against Kal and the Kryptonian held him steady. Diana didn't move from her seated position on the man. Instead she leaned forward to let her head rest against his chest. Kal closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath.


End file.
